<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet Sitting Isn't in My Job Description... by purplecookie1313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013919">Pet Sitting Isn't in My Job Description...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecookie1313/pseuds/purplecookie1313'>purplecookie1313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghostbusters - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecookie1313/pseuds/purplecookie1313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To impress his crush, Egon volunteers to babysit Elizabeth's extraordinary pet for the weekend while she vacations with her family.  Unfortunately it becomes apparent that the Ghostbusters may have taken on more than even they could handle...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pet Sitting Isn't in My Job Description...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Ghostbusters or the canon characters, head canon once are mine.  BILLIE IS MY FUR CHILD!  This is set up in the IDW GHOSTBUSTER U with a slight cross of Dr. Strange.  And yes, I ship Stephen and Wong.  I would also like to thank the following friends for giving this idea of mine life and the shenanigans that Billie caused:  coolbluerays, pagethepinkghost, morgansky, Anarchist-Dorito, LeoEM, and the_musical_cc.  THanks guys!  This wouldn't have been done without your thoughts, ideas and encouragement!  </p><p> </p><p>Pet Sitting Isn't in My Job Description...</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth Strange tightened her pony tail in her long dark blond hair and gazed nervously at the large gray animal crate that sat on the floor of the Ghostbuster's Garage, she dropped a blue backpack beside Egon and rolled the black suitcase closer to her. She adjusted her pink blouse and straightened her black dress pants, looking back to her friend with a concerned look in her slate blue eyes.</p><p>“Are you sure about this Egon?  Billie's a serious handful.”</p><p>Egon took her hands into his, “I assure you Beth, he's in good hands...”</p><p>“Oh I'm not worried about him, it's YOU I'm worried about.  I know my little shadow...”</p><p>“Nonsense, I'm sure it'll go well.  You don't need to worry, the guys and I have handled more dangerous entities.  Billie will be just fine with us...”</p><p>She let out a sigh, “Ok, if you insist, but I could just take him with me...”</p><p>“No, no, you need a break. With working at the museum and assisting us with our various cases with your mystic knowledge lately, you deserve a break.  Go have fun with your fathers at the Arcane Convention, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself more without having to care for Billie.”  Egon handed Beth her coat, “You said yourself that you and your dad don't spend enough time with your father and having the two most important people in his life for a few days will be a joyous occasion.  Go make fond memories...”</p><p>She laughed, “Alright, but you have my number, and you can call me ANYTIME if it gets too much, ok?  I'll call tonight to see how things are going...”</p><p>“You worry too much,” Egon again tried to reassure her, “Call me tomorrow night, your phone can reach through dimensions, correct?”</p><p>“Yup, Pops did that so we could always get a hold of each other while I was growing up, being the Grand Sorcerer Supreme, his job takes him all over the multiverse.”  She grabbed her suitcase and looked back at the crate, “You know, I could...”</p><p>“Elizabeth, go have fun and leave Billie with us.  We are more than acquitted to care for him...”  Egon gave her a smile and patted the top of the crate, the crate began to moved violently while a horrific demonic cry came from the gated front causing Egon to jump back a few feet in surprise.</p><p>Beth knelt in front of the crate, “You be good and you better behave Billie.  Ok?  Listen to the guys, especially Egon.  Ok?  And DON'T get into trouble.”</p><p>A small bleat came out of the darkness of the crate, she stood up and began to swing her arm in a circle until a glowing golden ring grew from nothing and opened a portal to another world.  Egon could see many different races, species and wonders thought the portal, Elizabeth lead an amazing life.</p><p>“Ok...” She leaned over and gave Egon a heart felt hug, he smiled and savored the precious moment before she pulled away, “So if anything happens, please call me, I'll be here in a second...”</p><p>“I promise I will, now go see your fathers...”  Egon urged her again.</p><p>“Alright, bye and thanks again Egon, you're a great friend!” Beth called out as she stepped into the portal, closing it behind until there was nothing left, but Egon alone with the creature.</p><p>As Egon was looking through the bag for Billie's leash, Peter, Ray and Winston came walking into the garage.</p><p>“Egon, you missed a great burger!  That new place down the street is awesome!”  Declared Peter, “Maybe we can get some sort of deal with them, free burgers for life for a couple of calls... hun?”</p><p>Winston and Ray came close to the crate just had Egon pulled out the long brown leather leashed, both looked at the crate curiously.</p><p>“Is Beth's dog in there?”  Asked Ray, “She keeps him in a crate?”</p><p>“Crate training is good for dogs, it gives them a calm space when properly used...”  Replied Winston.</p><p>“Billie is not a dog.”  Egon stated as he cautiously opened the door, making sure his entire body covered the opening so the creature wouldn't escape before the leash was attached.</p><p>“So, what is Billie?  A cat?”  Peter chuckled, “Beth's a witch right?  So they have cats...”</p><p>“She's a sorceress, Peter, big difference.”  Ray corrected.</p><p>“He's not a cat either... Billie settle down!”  Egon barked as he attempted for a third time to attach the leash to the harness.</p><p>“Then, what is he?” Winston asked.</p><p>As soon as Egon moved away from the opening, a flash of black fury came charging out in full force still making a haunting demonic scream.  All three jumped back in surprise and fear for a moment, until they saw what Billie was.  Billie was a little two foot tall black goat with large leathery wings and tiny horns.</p><p>The goat was screaming at the three, his eyes red and glowing maliciously.  The little creature was so strong that he was pulling Egon by the leash towards the three men, Egon was using every ounce of strength he had to keep the creature from reaching his companions.</p><p>“THAT'S her pet?”  Peter asked in shock, “What the hell is that thing?”</p><p>“A... gormendorge...”  Egon tried to say as he slowly pulled the the goat back, “...a batgoat...  I haven't had a chance to... look them up...yet...”</p><p>“Egon, why can't you find a nice NORMAL girl?  And you think taking care of Beth's pet demon is going to give you any brownie points with her?”  Peter laughed, the goat turned his head towards him and bleated loudly at him.</p><p>“Billie understands a vast amount of human dialect, I advise you Peter to be cautious with what you say about Beth around him.”  He pulled the goat slowly towards him, “He loves his owner very much.”</p><p>Ray grinned like a child on Christmas morning, “He's fantastic!  A goat/bat hybrid, is he a sub demon species?”</p><p>“I believe he is...”  Egon replied as he snapped Billie's leash, “Billie, HEEL!”</p><p>The goat turned around and rushed at Egon, causing him to back away and trip over Billie's care pack and fell on his back.  Billie jumped on his chest and screamed in his face as streams of clear slime splattered on his face.  Egon did not look amused.</p><p>He grabbed the little goat by his snout and brought him closer, “You and I WILL become the best of friends whether or not you want it.  Understand?”</p><p>Billie stared intensely at Egon and snorted hard at him, causing more phlegm to splatter on his face.  The demon goat was accepting this intruder's challenge, no one gets between Billie and his mommy.</p><p>Billie hated the Ghostbusters, especially the tall one with the glasses.  He could hear their vehicle from far away on rout to their house and each time, this one would come to the door and take his mommy away from him, away from cuddles, from scratches, from treats, from HIS deserved affections.  Usurper, that's what he thought of the one with glasses, and there was no way Billie would allow this upstart to take his place on his mommy's lap nor her affections.  </p><p>“He doesn't like you, does he?”  Ray asked.</p><p>“Apparently not, however I do feel confidant that the two of us could bond during this weekend and perhaps this will entice Beth to move our friendship to something more intimate...”  Egon said as he pushed the goat off of him and pulled out his handkerchief, he cleaned his face off and got up from the floor still holding Billie's leash.</p><p>Billie looked up at Egon and blew his long pink tong at him, as if to say it wasn't going to happen.  </p><p>Peter laughed, “Didn't she already friend-zoned you?  Mind you, I'm enjoying to finally see YOU chasing after a girl instead of always being the other way around.  It's hilarious...”</p><p>“No, Peter, she didn't friend zone me, at least not to my knowledge.”  Egon tied the long leash around his waist to free his hands and grabbed the care bag, “I believe Billie's crate would be fine down here in the garage, we'll keep his feed dish in the kitchen...”</p><p>Winston shook his head and tried not to laugh, “I don't see this going well for us...”</p><p> </p><p>FRIDAY:  DAY 1</p><p> </p><p>It took over an hour for Billie to settle in his new surroundings, and Egon was glad that the goat had inally laid down by the doors of the lab to sleep.  He was sure that Beth was over reacting to the situation, Billie was just another pet that had been uprooted and with enough time he would settle in fine.</p><p>He had lost track of time as he continued his experiments on the green class 5 that was held in the observation containment unit, the results where entrancing and kept his attention away from the goat.</p><p>“EGON!”  He heard Peter shout from the garage, “EGON GET DOWN HERE NOW!”</p><p>Egon turned around and saw that Billie wasn't by the doors anymore, he dread what he would find as he ran down to the garage to see what was the matter.  </p><p>He walked down the stairs and gave Peter and Ray a puzzled look, “What's wrong?”</p><p>Peter grinned at him while pointing up towards the spot that Ray was staring at.  He looked up himself and spotted the goat standing on top of one of the light banisters chewing on the wires.</p><p>“BILLIE!”  Egon shouted in shock and fear as he ran down the last few steps and stood beside the others, “NO!  DOWN NOW!  COME HERE NOW!”</p><p>The goat ignored his current guardian and kept chewing the wires, sparks began to appear as Billie kept up his chewing with a smug look in his eyes.</p><p>“Did Beth leave any treats or toys for Ugly here?”  Peter said, “That's going to cost to fix, you know...”</p><p>“I'll fix it myself...”  Egon growled,““BILLIE GET DOWN HERE YOU CANT CHEW ON THE ELECTRICAL WIRES!”</p><p>“I don't think he cares, Egon.”  Said Ray, “We could try the treats...”</p><p>“What are you guys looking at?” Janine asked as she walked into the garage, she looked up to see the creature on the lights, “What is that?”</p><p>“That is Billie the Kid.”  Peter said in an annoyed voice, “Egon's babysitting Beth's pet demon goat for the weekend and we can't get him down,”</p><p>Janine looked in her purse and pulled out a small bag of chocolate chip cookies, “Maybe this will get him down...”</p><p>“I doubt it,”  Replied Egon, “He's not very well trained I'm afraid...”</p><p>Janine ignored him and held up a cookie in the air, “BILLIE!  HERE SWEETY!  AUNTIE JANIE HAS A COOKIE FOR THE PRETTY BABY!”</p><p>“Janine, you're wasting your time...”  Said Peter just as the goat leaped down and literally flew into her arms.</p><p>“Oh what a little cutie!  Yes you are!”  She cooed at the goat while he chomped on the cookie, she kept scratching him under his chin as she turned to the men and gave them a sly smirk, “Seems fine to me, maybe you're being too mean with him.”</p><p>The men gave themselves irritated looks as Janine walked up to her desk with the creature cradled in her arms, Billie seemed to be in heaven as she showered him with affections and scratches.  He was well behaved in her hands.</p><p>Peter grinned, “I think we have your problem solved Egon...”  Peter whispered, “HEY JANINE....”</p><p>“NOT A CHANCE, DR. VENKMAN!”  She replied as she gave Billie another cookie, “There is NOTHING in my job description that says I HAVE to babysit a demon goat.”  She put her handbag down on the desk and walked right up to Egon and placed Billie in his arms, “Besides, he's YOUR responsibility, Egon.  And I have to get ready for Peck's not so secret surprise visit tomorrow, have no time to help you all out.”</p><p>“I tried...” Peter laughed.</p><p>“It's fine, the plan is for us to bond.  I have three days to make friends with this...goat.” Egon replied with a little frustration in his voice, Billie kept giving him icy stares.</p><p>“Just be sweet and treat him like his mommy does.”  Janine replied, “It's not hard...”</p><p>“I will not spoil him as his owner has.  He needs a firm hand, that's all.”  Egon glared back at Billie still in his arms, “I know that with a little gentle but firm discipline, Billie will be a fine guest.”</p><p>Janine laugh as she began to pull folders out of the filing cabinets, “Mark my words, Egon.  If you don't treat that little baby like his mom does, you'll never get anywhere with him.  Trust me, I know these things.  I used to babysit people's pets as a kid for extra cash.”</p><p>“It's an animal, Janine!”  Peter replied.</p><p>“Demon actually...”  Egon corrected him.</p><p>“Maybe he needs to go burn off some energy...” Ray advised, “Maybe he'll be better after a walk, does Beth take him for walks?”</p><p>“I believe so.”  Egon answered.</p><p>“Great idea Ray, thanks for volunteering.”  Chuckled Peter.</p><p>“I guess a nice walk would do us both some good.”  Ray smiled.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Again, Egon was back in the lab, trying to conduct his experiments.  With Ray taking Billie out for a long walk, he could spend this time to finish up before he would retake his responsibilities for the demon goat.  So far it wasn't too bad, just a few wires needed to be replaced.  He was sure that Billie would be tired when they returned, he thought he should get the goat's meal ready for their return.  Tired and a full belly should make the creature sleepy, perhaps even for the rest of the night.</p><p>“Um... hey Egon?” He heard Ray's voice, he looked around the room confused, he didn't see him at all.</p><p>“Over here, Spengler!”  Egon turned to the window to see Ray hanging tightly to Billie's leash for dear life.</p><p>“RAY!”  He shouted in surprise and raced to the window.</p><p>He looked up and saw Billie flapping his wings, still giving Egon that menacing look.  </p><p>“How about a hand here...”  Ray called again, “...I don't think I can hold on for much longer...”</p><p>Egon immediately grabbed him by his legs, “VENKMAN!”  He shouted.</p><p>“What?”  Peter said lazily as he entered the lab, until he saw Egon trying to pull Ray thought the window, “What the hell?”</p><p>He rushed and gave Egon a hand pulling Ray safely through the window, Billie flew in immediately and landed on Egon's work bench.  He screamed that horrid noise again before beginning to chew on the equipment Egon had left there for maintenance.   </p><p>“BILLIE NO!”  He shouted and raced to take a PKE Meter out of the goat's mouth., “BAD BILLIE!”</p><p>Ray turned to Peter, “He's a lot stronger than I though...”</p><p>“It's ok Ray, you did your best...”  Peter patted his back and turned to Egon, “You know Big Guy, I don't think this is a good plan, maybe you should call Beth...”</p><p>“No.  I will not admit defeat by a little level 1 demon.  It's fine.”  Egon was more trying to reassure himself, “Billie just needs some time to adjust, I'm sure after a full belly and a good night's sleep, he'll be fine...”</p><p>“It's ok Peter, it's just the first day...”  Ray paused for a moment to relax.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a high pitched whistle followed by Janine yelling from the garage, “BILLIE!  HERE SWEETY!  UNCLE WINSTON HAS A PRESENT FOR YOU!”</p><p>Immediately, Billie leaped off the table and flew down to the garage, bleating his sweet baby cry as he went down.  Egon sighed and began to follow wondering what Winston had bought the little critter.  </p><p>As all three came down, they saw the little goat standing on Janine's desk with a new red collar around his neck and a bright shiny tag.  Janine and Winston were taking turns petting the little monster and talking baby talk to him.  His little tail wagged excitedly as he showed off his new collar, he looked happy and content.</p><p>“What's this?”  Peter ask as he tried to touch the tag, but Billie leaped into Janine's arms away from his reach.</p><p>“Well, the way things are going, I thought it be a safe bet to get some proper identification for this little guy.”  Answered Winston, “It'll only be a matter of time before you fools loose him.  I put our info on it, so if he gets lost people will either call us or bring him to us.”</p><p>“We're not going to loose him.”  Egon seemed a little miffed, he was getting the feeling that he miscalculated the amount of work it was going to take to care for this creature.</p><p>He grabbed the leash and offered his arms to Janine for the animal, with a sheepish grin, she handed Billie over as the little goat vocally protested.</p><p>“Come on, Billie.  Lets get you fed and into your crate for the night.  It's getting late...”  He said in a low voice as he began a slow walk up the stairs.</p><p>Winston turned to the other two, “He's got it bad for Beth, doesn't he?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don't think she's worth taking care of THAT thing...” Peter replied.</p><p>“Egon offered her a few times to look after Billie while she was gone to... what again?” Ray asked.</p><p>“A magic conference on the Astral Plane with her dads, a family vacation.”  Winston replied, “Only spell casters allowed.”</p><p>“And Beth's back when?”  Peter asked.</p><p>“Sunday afternoon.”  Ray replied.</p><p>Peter took a deep breath, “Ok, so we help Egon take care of this thing until then and he'll look like a hero in front of his crush.  We can do this.”</p><p>The three heard Janine laughing at them, “Four big, bad, ghost busting grown men having a hard time looking after a tiny baby goat with wings.  Come on now, how hard can it be?”</p><p>The three gave her a serious gaze, “You have no idea Janine...” Peter replied.</p><p> </p><p>SATURDAY:  DAY 2</p><p> </p><p>For hours Billie screamed during the night from the confines of his crate, alone in the darkness of the garage.  Over and over, the little demon goat cried, keeping the neighborhood awake, including the residence of the fire house.  People from outside shouted at the building, either begging or demanding they stop the noise.</p><p>Peter laid in his bed with many pillows over his head, but the cries still kept him awake, “Egon, he's definitely NOT going to sleep.  Uncle Petey NEEDS his beauty sleep...”</p><p>“Just be patient, he'll eventually fall asleep...”  Egon replied as he also tried to muff out the horrid noise.</p><p>“Maybe he's lonely...” Ray added, “Where does he sleep at home?”</p><p>“In Beth's bed with her.”  Egon answered.</p><p>Peter looked at his watch, it was almost 3 in the morning, “Egon, you need to go get him and let him sleep with you...”</p><p>“He's fine in the crate, Peter.  He's just being a little difficult...” Egon answered, “He has a blanket and I gave him one of his chew toys.  He'll be fine.”</p><p>“It's 3 in the morning!  We need to get some sleep!  We can't bust ghosts while we're in la la land...”  Shouted Peter.</p><p>“It would be a good opportunity to bond with the little guy.” Added Ray, “He must be really lonely, I bet he misses his mom a lot right now...”</p><p>Hesitantly, Egon grabbed his glasses and slowly got up from his bed.  As he began to walk out of the room, he turned and noticed that Winston was fast asleep.  He looked closer and saw that he had ear plugs blocking the sound, no wonder he was sleeping soundly at the moment.  He leaned over and gently pulled them out, Winston immediately opened his eyes as the screaming woke him instantaneously.  </p><p>“What the hell?”  He looked up at Egon and saw Ray and Peter sitting up in their beds, “What's going on?”</p><p>“You had ear plugs and didn't tell us?” Ray asked in surprise.</p><p>“Winston, you're not being a good team player right now...”  Peter said in a sarcastic tone, “...I'm insulted and hurt that you didn't share...”</p><p>Egon threw the earplugs on Winston's bed and continued out the room, he didn't want the creature to sleep with him.  But Ray had a point, if he wanted Billie and him become friends, then allowing the goat to sleep in the bedroom with them was a good idea.</p><p>As soon as he reached the crate, he knelt down and stared inside.  Billie's glowing red eyes narrowed at him, the goat screamed one more at him.</p><p>He sighed, “Billie, I'm going to take you upstairs, but you will sleep on the floor.  No bed!”</p><p>Billie became silent and then let out a small baby bleat, Egon cautiously opened the cage.  As soon as he was free, Billie flew past him and up the stairs.  Egon let out a long groan of frustration, why did this little creature hate him so much?  He was always so well behaved before, was he acting out because he wasn't home and stuck with strange men in a strange place?  That must be the problem, Ray was right.  Billie missed Beth and home a lot.</p><p>As he made it to the bedroom, he saw that Billie had already made a spot for himself, in the middle of his bed.  Egon took another deep breath and walked up to his bed.</p><p>“Billie, down!” He commanded, the goat ignored him.</p><p>“BILLY DOWN NOW!”  He shouted this time.</p><p>Again Billie ignored him.</p><p>Egon gently grabbed the goat and moved him on the floor and crawled into his bed while the goat protested with more cries.  As soon as Egon was comfortable, he felt the goat jump back onto the bed and walked on top of his back.  Egon was too tired to argue as the goat lay down over his back and fell asleep.</p><p>Peter chuckled silently at the site of the goat sleeping on Egon, he turned to the others and grinned as he laid back down and could finally get some sleep...</p><p>~*~</p><p>Peter woke up to feel a large weight on his chest, as he opened his eyes he noticed the first rays of light from the morning sun.  He didn't want to be awake but he had a hard time breathing.  He completely opened his eyes to a horrid site.  Billie was laying on his chest while chewing on something, his muzzle covered in a thick deep red liquid.  As he looked down, he saw all the deep red liquid surrounding the center of his chest.  He could see chunks of what he assumed was flesh, the realization of what was going on terrified him.  He screamed as he shot up in his bed, throwing the goat off of his chest.  His blood curdling scream woke everyone up in the room.</p><p>All three woke up and saw the horror before them, Peter's chest was covered with that dark blood like substance.  Egon rushed to his side, his face showed the concern and guilt for bringing such a creature into their home.</p><p>“THAT FUCKER WAS EATING ME ALIVE!”  Peter howled in fear and anger, “ THAT DAMN GOAT KILLED ME!”</p><p>“PETER!”  Egon almost screamed in shock, “I swear I didn't know...”</p><p>Peter grabbed Egon by the scruff of his night shirt and pulled him close to his furious face, “YOU better tell EVERYONE that I died by some big monster and saved this world!  I will NOT be known for being eaten alive by a stupid little demon goat because YOU wanted to get in his owner's pants!”</p><p>Egon stared at him with more guilt, “Peter, I'm so sorry... “</p><p>“I can't believe that I'm going out like this!”  Peter wailed loudly.</p><p>While Winston looked on with worry and fear of his own, Ray stared at the goop on Peter chest, it didn't look like blood. He was expecting the smell of iron in the air as blood was known for, but instead, he smelt something sweet and fruity.  As Peter continued to scream, Ray got out of his bed and walked up to them in wonder.  He swiped his finger in Peter's 'blood', and felt the difference in the consistency of the so called blood.  He put his 'blood' covered finger in his mouth, and smiled when he tasted the sweet flavor.</p><p>“Mmmm...” Ray grinned, “...tastes like cherries...”</p><p>Egon looked at him curiously, “Peter's blood tastes like cherries?”  He looked down at Peter for a moment before swiping his own finger through the red thick liquid and brought it to his lips.</p><p>“His blood does taste like cherries...”  Egon said in wonder, “...but how...”</p><p>Winston walked over to Peter's bed and handed him a chewed up label, “This would explain it all.”</p><p>Peter examined the label, “...cherry pie filling?”</p><p>“Yup...” Winston began to laugh, “...your 'blood' is actually cherry pie filling...”</p><p>Peter shook his head at the other two, "I don't know if I should be relieved this is just cherry filling, or horrified you two tasted my supposed blood..."</p><p>Egon and Ray stood away from Peter, not sure how to answer him.  As Egon was about to say something, they heard Janine call out to Billie.</p><p>“Janine's in early.”  Ray said as he went back to his bed</p><p>“Might as well get up now.”  Winston replied.</p><p>Peter looked back at his chest, he can now see the chunks of cherries in the sauce, “I hate that goat.”</p><p>Winston shook his head, still laughing, "I'm taking the day off, you're all giving me an upset stomach...”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Peter was exhausted, he need a good strong coffee to start his day.  After a nice hot shower to remove the cherry 'blood' off, he was ready for coffee and breakfast.  As he walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights, his eyes grew large and his jaw slacked in shock.  </p><p>From one end of the kitchen to the other, broken boxes, cans and plastic containers scattered from the counters to the floor.  The fridge door was wide open and its contents thrown and spilled all over the tiled floor.  Most of the doors of the cabinets were open and the shelves almost empty.  One door was barely hanging off a hinge, food scattered all over...  </p><p>“EGON!”  Peter yelled, “BILLIE STRUCK AGAIN!”</p><p>Egon and Ray rushed to the entrance of the kitchen and were in horror at the destruction the little goat had done during the night.</p><p>“I'll go get the cleaning supplies...”  Egon moaned and went off.</p><p>Ray turned to Peter and tried to smile, “Well, it could be worse...”</p><p>Peter cocked a brow, “Oh yeah Ray?  How?  Please tell me how this can be worse?”</p><p>“Well, we could have a pet ghost like the guys in dimension 68R that does this on a daily bases...”</p><p>Peter shook his head, “Ray, you're such a delight...”</p><p>~*~</p><p>After the three finished cleaning the kitchen, they all made their way to the garage to see where the little pain in the rear was.  Janine was still going through papers, her mind preoccupied with the other pain in the Ghostbuster's backside that would soon appear.</p><p>“Janine, have you seen Billie?”  Egon asked as he looked around for the little demon.</p><p>“SHHHHH!”  She snapped at him, “He's sleeping!”  She whispered.</p><p>The guys moved behind her desk to see the little goat fast asleep on his back laying on an old dog bed, he was wearing a little gray knitted sweater and seem to be lost in his sleep.</p><p>“Janine, did you knit that for him last night?” Ray asked.</p><p>“No, I made that for my sister's dog but she never got it because she lost her dog a few weeks ago.  I grabbed a few things from her last night and I sewed little slits in the back for Billie's wings.  He loves it.”  Janine replied with pride as she smiled at the little sleeping angel.</p><p>Egon stared at the little creature, he looked so innocent at the moment.</p><p>“By the way...”  Janine ripped a call sheet from the desk, “...you have a class 3 on Elm and 23rd.  But you're going to have to get the car's tires changed before you go...”</p><p>The guys turned around and gasped at Ecto's tires.  Each one was torn off the rims and the garage floor was covered in bits of rubber. and steel wires...</p><p>Peter wanted to scream, Egon just hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment and guilt, Ray just smiled...</p><p>“You know, it was time to change them anyways.  I'll get the new ones from storage...”  Ray voiced as he started off towards the storage room.</p><p>Peter turned to Egon, who was still hiding his embarrassed face behind his hands, “Egon, what time is it?”</p><p>Egon sighed and looked at his watch, “Almost 11 am...”</p><p>“And what time is Beth coming tomorrow to pick up the little bastard?”</p><p>“Around 2 pm...”</p><p>Peter thought for a moment, “How about we put him in a trap until then?  He'll stay out of trouble and we and the building will survive the next 26 hours...”</p><p>“Don't you dare Peter!” Janine growled, “He's just a little sweet baby goat that misses his mommy and scared of his new surroundings!  He's just acting out like any kid would...”</p><p>“No pun intended...”  Peter chuckled, “Janine, that's not a sweet little angel, he's a mean evil demon in a cute sweater...”</p><p>“We're not putting him in a trap.”  Egon stated, “We're going to take care of him as I've promised Elizabeth.”</p><p>“Not while we go on calls, Egon.”  Peter reminded him, “We can't bring that thing with us.”</p><p>Both men turned to Janine and gave her a pleading look, she shook her head, “Fine.  Go and then get your butts back here ASAP.  Peck is supposed to show up anytime.”</p><p>“Janine, you're a peach!”  Peter grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah...”  She grunted.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Kylie Griffin walked into the fire with a smile on her face, until she saw all the rubber on the floor.  She looked around and it was obvious that the guys were on a call.  She didn't mind, she had some work to do for Ray before she caught up with some friends to check out a matinee in the late afternoon.</p><p>“Janine!”  She called out, “Are you here?”</p><p>“YEAH?”  She hard Janine call out from the back.</p><p>“Just letting you know I'm in for a bit, I'll be in Ray's office...”</p><p>“Ok...”  Janine was still preoccupied with the filing.</p><p>Kylie raced up the stairs and straight into the office, she sat at Ray's desk and began to go through the old tomes he left for her.  As she lost herself in the rich text, she didn't notice at first that her book was starting to move away from her.</p><p>She looked at her side and leaned back at the sight of the little black goat, dressed in his little gray sweater, trying to chew at the pages, his folded wings at his side wasn't hard to notice as she stared in awe of such an adorable creature.</p><p>“Where did you come from?”  She couldn't contain her excitement, “You're so cute!”</p><p>She picked him up and pulled the book gently from his mouth, “No, that can't be good for you...”</p><p>She placed him on her lap and began to scratch him under his chin, she spotted the tag on his collar.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, your name is Billie?”  She laughed, the little goat bleated softly at her as he nudged her with his snout for more affection, “Where did the guys get you, you little precious batgoat..?”</p><p>A thought came to her mind, she began to chuckle, “Batgoat.”</p><p>“I'd love to play with you, but I got work to do...”  She placed the little goat on the floor and gave him one last scratch before returning to her book.</p><p>Billie stood up on his hind legs and tried to head butt the chair, his way of begging for more attention, Kylie giggled at his little antics.</p><p>“No, Billie-boy, I have some work to do now, but I'll play with you after before I leave, ok?”  She said as she gently pushed the little goat out of the office and closed the door.  </p><p>Billie looked around and decided to fine the other nice lady with the little sweet discs...</p><p>~*~</p><p>Janine came out of the back with another box of receipts, she didn't notice the man with the tasteful navy blue suit standing straight in front of her desk...</p><p>Miss Melnitz...”  She jumped at the sound of Walter Peck's annoying and condescending voice, “...surprise.”</p><p>Janine raised a brow, “I thought that you didn't do surprise visits on the weekend...”</p><p>“Consider this a special occasion.”  He sneered at her, “I'm here to...”</p><p>A strong and warm breeze blew behind him, the sound of flapping wings made his stop in mid sentence.  The look of surprise and laughter graced Janine's face as Peck became a little unnerved.</p><p>He heard something begin to sniff his hair followed by something wet and warm licking the back of his head, his eyes grew wide as teeth began to nip at his collar.  He slowly turned around to see Billie hovering face to face with the well dressed man, the little goat screamed in his face covering him in a thin clear film.  </p><p>Billie stared at the red and white stripped tie around the human's neck, it reminded him of those sweet treats his mommy would give him when the shiny rainbow lights came out to hang and the cold white fluff fell on the ground.  </p><p>Walter took out his handkerchief and wiped his disgruntled face, “Miss Melnitz, why isn't this creature in the containment unit with the other little monsters and ghosts...”</p><p>“Because he's a pet.  Mr Peck, meet Billie the Kid.”  Janine smiled.</p><p>“And who owns this... creature?”</p><p>“Dr. Elizabeth Strange, the Curator of the National History Museum.  Dr Spengler offered to babysit him while she's on vacation with her family this weekend.  He'll be gone tomorrow afternoon...”</p><p>“And is babysitting demonic creatures a new venture for the Ghostbusters?”</p><p>“For crying out loud Walter, Egon's just doing a friend a favor...”</p><p>Billie was hungry and the tie was looking good to him, he bit hard on the silk fabric and began to fly away from Peck, not realizing that the man was still attached to it.  Peck grabbed a hold of his tie and tried to keep himself from being choked as Billie flew around trying to knock the human off from his sweet treat.</p><p>“WALTER!”  Janine shrieked, “BILLIE!  LET GO OF HIS TIE, NOW!”</p><p>Kylie heard the commotion and came running down to see Janine trying to pull Billie by his hind legs while Walter's face was turning a brighter shade of red than usual.  </p><p>“This... tie... is...  Italian... silk...!”  Peck tried to say while he gasped for air.</p><p>“BILLIE LET GO NOW!”  Janine shouted.</p><p>Billie snapped the tie and brought Walter closer, in less than a second, the little goat grabbed the knot of the tie and began to shake Walker violently.  Kylie ran down to attempt to assist Janine, but as she got closer, Billie's head turned one direction and Walter himself went another, slamming into the brick wall.  </p><p>Janine and Kylie could only stare in shock, and laughed inside their minds.  Walter stood back up, his tie was missing from his neck and his shirt's lapels were ripped apart.  The look of rage engulfed his face.  Billie trotted around the girls with the tie proudly held in his mouth, it took Kylie everything not to laugh at the situation.   </p><p>“Miss Melnitz...”  Walter started with a reserved anger in his voice, “...rest assure that the Ghostbusters WILL be paying for this shirt AND that expensive tie...”  He gave her an angry glare, “  And I doubt that Dr. Strange has a permit to house such a vile little creature!  I will see YOU in my office MONDAY!”  </p><p>As he stormed away, the big doors opened and Ecto-1 drove inside, Peter stuck his head out the passenger side window and gazed curiously at his neck.</p><p>“Hey Peck, I guess you met Billie, hun?”  Peter laughed.</p><p>“Shut up Venkman!”  He growled back.</p><p>Janine picked up Billie from under his fore legs and gave the goat a good stare, “You,  little man,  just got me in big trouble...”</p><p>Billie looked up at her with his big red puppy-like eyes and his ears down with the tie still in his mouth, he dropped the tie and gave Janine a lick on the tip of her nose as if to say he was sorry...</p><p>She cradled him in her arms, “Oh, I can't stay mad at you, you're such a little cutie!  And he really did deserve it...”</p><p>“More like a little shit...” Peter mumbled to himself.</p><p>“What happened to Peck?”  Ray asked as he got out of the car.</p><p>Kylie laughed, “Billie happened.  Where did you guys find him?”</p><p>“He belongs to Dr. Strange.  We're babysitting him for the weekend.”  Replied Egon as he made his way towards the door that led to the containment unit with several smoking traps in hand.</p><p>“Well, the next time she needs a sitter, I'd be more than happy to do it.  He's so adorable and so sweet!”  Kylie said as Janine handed her Billie.</p><p>“Why don't you take him now and bring him back tomorrow, say about 1:30 in the afternoon?”  Peter gave a cocky grin to her.</p><p>“NO!”  They heard Egon shout from the containment unit door.</p><p>“It was worth a try...” Peter laughed.</p><p>“It's about time you guys came back.” Janine commented as she walked back to her desk.</p><p>“Well, stop sending us more calls, Janine, and we would've come back sooner.”  Replied Peter.</p><p>Kylie held Billie from under his fore legs and began walking around with him, “Look!  It's BATGOAT!  NANANA nanana NANANA nanana BATGOAT!”  She rushed to Ray and in a deep voice she whispered, “I'm Batgoat!”</p><p>Ray laughed, “That's adorable...”</p><p>Egon came back up and grabbed Billie's leash, his face was showing signs of fatigue and irritation as he attached the leash onto the goat's harness through the hole in the sweater.</p><p>“I could take him for a walk for you, Dr Spengler.  You look like you could use a nap.”  Kylie offered.</p><p>“I appreciate it Miss Griffin, but Billie is my responsibility and I'll take him.  He is, after all, very strong for his size.”  He picked up the little goat from her arms, who vocally protested again, and placed him down on the ground.  </p><p>“He's a gormendorge, isn't he?”  She asked.</p><p>Egon looked back at her in surprise, “Why yes he is...”</p><p>“I was just reading up on them, did you know they come in a huge variety of colors?  There was even a painting in the book of a white one with pink wings.  They're considered a pest to the other demons in the Abyss, they are really mischievous and curious.”  Kylie bent down and scratched Billie under his chin, “They respond well to playful attention from their caretakers...”</p><p>Ray gave her a pleased look, “You found their kind in one of our books, Kylie?  That's awesome!”</p><p>Peter laughed, “So Egon, I guess you're going to have to let your inner child out if you want to bond with him...”</p><p>“I don't have an inner child.”  Egon snapped, “Come Billie, walkies...”</p><p>The little goat dug his cloven hooves into the brick floor, he screamed at Egon.</p><p>“Oh!”  Ray clued in, “So as long as we play with him, he'll listen?”</p><p>“I think that's how they explained it.”  Kylie replied.</p><p>“That's why Janine has no problems with Billie.”  Ray took the leash from Egon and began to jump around the little goat, “Does Billie wanna go for walkies?  Hun, do ya do ya?”</p><p>The little goat began to jump around with Ray and bleat joyfully, Peter began to laugh loudly as Egon's face became more serious and annoyed.</p><p>“I'll take him for a walk, Egon.”  Ray said as he began to hop out the building with Billie prancing behind bleating sweetly.</p><p>Egon shook his head, “I never thought it would be this difficult to take care of Billie...”</p><p>Peter patted him on the back, “It's ok Spengs, so you and the goat can't make friends.  That's fine.  I'm sure that you'll find something else to impress Beth with...”</p><p>Egon felt defeated, “I'll be in my lab, please tell Ray to bring Billie up there when he's back.”</p><p>The group silently watched at the brains behind the Ghostbusters slowly walked up the stairs and out of sight.  </p><p>“Is everything alright with Dr. Spengler?”  Kylie asked concerned.</p><p>Peter tried to smile, “Not really, he's getting his ass kick by a little black goat...”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Winston came into the lab, he spotted Egon working quietly at his desk while Billie laid on his bed giving the scientist the stink eye.</p><p>“Hey Egon, I brought Korean for super, you hungry?” He asked.</p><p>“Thank you Winston, but I'm not hungry.”  He replied.</p><p>Winston walked up the desk beside Egon and leaned against it, “So what's going on with the goat?”</p><p>“Nothing.” He replied bitterly.</p><p>“Can't make friends with the little guy?”</p><p>Egon sighed, he's been doing that a lot since the little monster came, “No, I can't.  I can't connect with him like the others can.  Where they can be childish and playful he enjoys it, I seem to lack in that area.”</p><p>“Yeah, Ray told me about their kind, they act like Labradors of the demon world.  Maybe you're trying too hard, maybe taking a step back and looking at things in a different way will give you an idea on how to bond with the little guy.  I wouldn't give up just yet, Egon.  You're a very smart man, I'm sure the answer will come to you.”</p><p>Winston gave him a reassuring pat on the back and left the scientist alone with the bat goat, “You'll figure it out Egon, you always do.”</p><p>Egon turned and glared at Billie, the little goat returned his icy stare, “Sure Winston...”</p><p>The phone began to ring, he took a deep breath and picked up the receiver, “Ghostbusters, Spengler speaking...”</p><p>“Hey Egon!” He smiled at the soothing sound of her voice, “How's my little terror?”</p><p>“He's fine Beth, no worries.”  He wanted to sound confidant so she wouldn't fret, “How's the Convention?”</p><p>“Loud and crowded.  As much as I love seeing my pops, I can't wait to get home.  I'm not really a party person, but the food is incredible, Dad LOVES their dim sum.  Says it reminds him of Grandma's cooking.  So, how much damage did Billie do so far?”</p><p>“Nothing serious, just a few wires, a proton pack...”</p><p>“Oh no... he didn't make it blow up did he?”</p><p>“No no, Peter was able to catch him in time.”</p><p>“Well, it's better than what I was thinking, I was pretty scared that Billie would damage the containment unit and blow the place up...”</p><p>Egon let out a small chuckle, “No fears, Elizabeth.  The door is firmly shut, he can't get into it.”</p><p>“Well, ok then, if everything's going fine, I'll let you go and see you tomorrow.  Around two or so.”</p><p>“I'll see you then.”</p><p>“Ok bye Egon, give Billie a big hug and kiss for me!  And thanks a bunch for looking after him, you were right, it is a lot funner without chasing him all over the place.”</p><p>“Anytime Beth, have a great evening...”</p><p>He hung up the phone and turned back to the little demon, “No more shenanigans, Billie.  Your owner will be here tomorrow.  If we can get through the next 18 hours without another incident, then I could call this a success... in a way.”</p><p>Billie lifted his head up and huffed at him in defiance.</p><p>He let out a breath of frustration, he had to admit to himself that he was never going to be friends with this little demon.</p><p> </p><p>SUNDAY:  DAY 3</p><p> </p><p>“Egon... Egon wake up...”  </p><p>Egon opened his eyes and automatically grabbed his glasses, he looked up and saw both Winston and Ray looking down at him with worried looks.</p><p>“What's wrong?”  He asked confused.</p><p>“Billie's making strange noises...”  Winston whispered, “Like a dog throwing up...”</p><p>Egon cocked an eyebrow, “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“He's in the lab, the large beaker that was full of mood slime is on the ground broken.... and empty.” Said Ray, “I think Billie ate it...”</p><p>“Was it the actual mood slime or just slime?”</p><p>“It's the mood slime.” Confirmed Winston.</p><p>Egon groaned as he got out of his warm bed, “Lovely.”</p><p>He walked out the bedroom with Winston and Ray in tow, and sure enough, Billie was throwing up a vile combination of mood slime and whatever was in the little goat's stomach.  The little goat's eyes were dark and dull, his stomach heaved with every convulsion.  </p><p>“Oh no...” Egon whispered, “He did ingest it... this can't be good...”</p><p>“What do we do?” Ray asked concerned, “We can't let Beth see him like this!”</p><p>Egon sighed, “You two go back to bed, I'll deal with this.”</p><p>“Let us help, Egon...” Winston offered.</p><p>Egon shook his head, “There's nothing for anyone to do but wait to see how this affects him.  You two head back to bed, I'll take care of him...”</p><p>“Are you sure Egon?” Ray asked.</p><p>“Yes Ray, let me deal with this.”</p><p>“Alright Egon,” Said Winston, but if you need a hand...”</p><p>“We'll be fine, no need for all of us to be awake watching him vomit.”  Egon replied as he walked up to the sick batgoat.</p><p>He knelt beside the unstable demon, his little legs trembled and his head hung low.  His wings drooped down to the floor, not a sound came from him but the heaves of vomiting.  Egon felt for the poor creature.  He gently picked Billie up, the batgoat had no strength to fight.  He carried the little goat to the living space and sat down on the couch, he cradled Billie closely as he heaved again but nothing came out.</p><p>Billie laid his head over Egon's arm, he began to gently stroke the little demon with his other hand.</p><p>“I care a lot about your... mother...” He whispered to the little demon, “I think she's a wonderful intelligent woman.  I fancy her greatly.  I have no intentions of attempting to take your place in her heart, I'm just hoping that there's room for me as well.  I thought that by looking after you, that it might entice your mother to see me in another light other than a friend.  But I'm starting to believe that she holds no interest in such things.  Regardless, it was never my intention for you to get hurt over this, I should have prepared this place and myself for your stay.  And now, you're paying for it and I'm very very sorry for it.”</p><p>Egon looked down and saw the little goat fast asleep in his arms, he slowly put his feet up on the couch and settled himself in for the rest of the night.  He was going to keep Billie in his arms until the little goat felt better.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Egon was woken up once more, this time it was by Billie licking his face.  He sat up at the sight of Billie's glowing red eyes and the baby like cry he made.</p><p>Egon almost laughed as the fear left him, “You're alright!  You must have an incredible metabolism for your size...”</p><p>Again, Billie called at him with a sweet cry, then pawed at his chest.  Egon looked down and saw the old worn yellow tennis ball on his chest. </p><p>“...he loves to play fetch..”  He remembered Beth said once when he first met the little bat goat.</p><p>“...Labrador of the demon world...”  Winston had said.</p><p>Egon grinned, “I know what to do now...”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Peter felt himself being shaken violently, his first thoughts was that the annoying demon goat was back on him chewing on something stupid again.  He opened his eyes and saw both Ray and Winston with concerned looks and their lips moving.  The morning sun shone brightly through the window of the bedroom, at least it was morning this time...</p><p>Peter pulled out his ear plugs, “What?”</p><p>“Egon and Billie are missing!”  Ray exclaimed.</p><p>“I'm sure they're fine..”  Peter grumbled as he rolled over.</p><p>“We searched the fire house,” Said Winston, “...And they're not here!”</p><p>“Maybe he took him for a walk...”</p><p>“Billie ate the mood slime during the night and got really sick...” Started Ray.</p><p>“Maybe the little bastard died and Egon's trying to find a replacement...”</p><p>“This is serious Peter, we need to go find them.  Beth will be here this afternoon and we don't want her to show up and we have no bat goat.”  Said Winston.</p><p>“Did you check the roof?”  Peter asked.</p><p>Both Winston and Ray looked at each other in surprise.</p><p>“I guess not...” Peter muttered as he raise up and decided he's better take a look.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Peter opened the roof hatch and looked out to see Egon still in his PJs and standing beside the machine he built to detect ectoplasmic and dimensional anomalies.   There was a clip board on the table beside him, and a small canon like structure.  His hand held a stop watch and the other was held palm up, waiting for something.</p><p>“Egon?” Peter called out, “Everything ok?”</p><p>“Yes.” Egon replied, preoccupied with what he was doing, or lack of it.</p><p>“Where's the goat?”  He asked.</p><p>“Will be here soon...” Egon replied.</p><p>“So, he's alive?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Peter looked around and spotted a small black speck in the sky flying quickly towards them.</p><p>“Egon, what's going on?”</p><p>“Playing...”</p><p>“What?”  Peter asked again until he saw that the black speck was Billie flying towards them in high speed.</p><p>Billie stopped above Egon and dropped a tennis ball in his waiting hand.  </p><p>“Good boy!” Egon enthusiastically praised him, the goat bleated joyfully as Egon threw a cookie at Billie, who easily caught it in the air.</p><p>Egon place the ball back into the feeding tube and pointed to the line made out of masking tape on the floor of the roof, “Get to your spot, Billie.”</p><p>The little goat obeyed with tail wagging and stood before the masking tape line, Egon wrote on the clip board and reset his stop watch.  He pressed the button on the tennis ball launcher, Billie immediately raced after the ball.</p><p>Peter laughed, Egon had found a way to bond with the little demon after all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>2 pm finally rolled around in the fire hall, there had not been another incident of Billie getting into trouble since the meal of mood slime.  In fact, Egon had kept the little demon busy in the lab and things have been quiet since then.</p><p>As Peter kept Winston and Ray company as they worked on Ecto's engine, a bright golden circle appeared in the garage and grew until a portal was open displaying Elizabeth's bedroom.  Elizabeth  walked through the portal and smiled at everyone.</p><p>“Hey guys!”  She said as she adjusted the large shoulder bag that she carried, “So I see everyone's still alive?”</p><p>“Barely...” Peter laughed as Winston and Ray kept theirs serious, “...we almost saw the Apocalypse...again.”</p><p>Beth laughed and pulled out her check book, “How much damage did Billie do?”</p><p>Just as Peter was about to reply, Ray and Winston shut him down.</p><p>“No need for that!”  Ray said.</p><p>'It's not worth the check.”  replied Winston.</p><p>“Seriously...” Beth said, “I want to pay for the damages, I know my baby well enough...”</p><p>“It's fine.” Said Ray, “Nothing to get upset about...”</p><p>Beth looked around, “So, where is my brat and Egon?”</p><p>“Last we know, Egon was playing with him.  But that's been a few hours ago.”</p><p>The sorceress' face became serious, her eyes wide in fear, “Oh no... I hope Billie didn't turn into his ultimate form and ate Egon!”</p><p>Peter's jaw dropped in shock, “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”</p><p>She began to laugh, “Of course not!  Billie doesn't have an ultimate form, don't take things so seriously Peter.”</p><p>“I hate it when you do that...” He grumbled.</p><p>“Not me!”  She giggled as she walked up the stairs, “That never gets old...”</p><p>Beth walked into the lab,  she was about to call out but stopped herself when she saw Egon passed out in his office chair with his head leaned back.  Billie was also asleep still in his little gray sweater and his head on Egon's arm.  Egon's other hand was over the little demon's back, it looked like he was in mid pet when they both fell asleep.  </p><p>Beth swooned over the adorable sight.  For a moment, she was feeling jealous of her beloved pet, she wished that Egon would look at her at least once the same way as he looked at his phantoms or technology.  She dismissed the thought, there was no room for love in the brilliant scientist's remarkable life.</p><p>She pulled out her phone and took a few pictures, she grinned to the excitement for her new background for her laptop.  She slowly walked over and started to gently stroke Egon's cheek with the back of her fingers until his eyes began to flutter open and he smiled at her.</p><p>“Hi...” He whispered.</p><p>Beth grinned, “Hi.  So, who tuckered who out?”</p><p>Egon looked down on his lap and smiled more at the sight of the little demon fast asleep, “I think it was a combined effort...”</p><p>Beth bent over and began to scratch her little pet behind the ears and cooed, “Billie.... mommy's here...”</p><p>The little goat opened his eyes and shrieked in joy when he saw his mother finally back, he leaped up and began to fly around her bleating excitable.</p><p>“Billie!  Chill!”  Beth commanded, but the goat was too excited to see his mommy to listen.</p><p>She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to the floor, “SIT!”</p><p>Reluctantly, the little bat goat sat and blew his tong at her.</p><p>“Nice collar...” She commented, “...and the sweater is too cute.  I guess I'm not the only one that likes to spoil him.”</p><p>Egon chuckled, “Janine gave him the sweater and Winston thought it was a good idea to have a tag on him with our information just in case he runs off...”</p><p>“That's so sweet of them,” She said as she started to open her bag, “which reminds me, I got you a little something to say thank you for watching him...”</p><p>Egon waved his hand, “Oh Beth, there's no need...”  He stopped as he stared intensively at the old worn brown fedora, his heart began to beat loudly as he recognized the famous hat.</p><p>Beth handed it to him with a big grin on her face, “I saw it and knew you had to have it, to match your scarf you used to wear when you were teaching.”</p><p>“I still have the scarf..” Egon whispered, his eyes fixed on the old hat, “...it looks identical to...”</p><p>“That's because it is...”</p><p>He looked up at her in shock, “How did you...?”</p><p>She laughed, “Let's say that Tom isn't good at poker... I bluffed it out of him Friday night, first thing.”  She turned the hat over, “Check out the lining...”</p><p>Egon's eyes widened at the white writing, “To Egon, my biggest fan, never stop dreaming, love Tom Baker...”</p><p>He held the hat gingerly, “Elizabeth, this is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever given me... thank you...”</p><p>“You deserve it for looking after my little hell spawn, I know he's a handful and that's saying it mildly.”   She giggled as she picked up her goat, “I would love to stay and visit but I really have to head in the office today and catch up on some work I left on Thursday.  New exhibit opening next Saturday and there's lots to do before then...”</p><p>Billie began to bleat in protest but Beth grabbed his snout shut, “Oh relax, grandpa's home so you can bug him while mommy's at work.”</p><p>Egon nodded, “Yes of course, but fell free to pop by anytime...”</p><p>“I sure will, love your coffee skills.  I'll pop in Monday before work for coffee and grab his travel gear.”  She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his check, close to his lips, “Thank again Egon, you're awesome.”</p><p>He began to blush, his lips curled in a grin, “So are you...”</p><p>She twirled her free hand and created her portal, she grabbed one of Billie's fore legs and made him wave at Egon, “Say bye bye to Uncle Egon...”</p><p>Billie bleated happily as they entered the portal and disappeared, Egon looked back down at the hat and widened his smile, perhaps there was a chance that she didn't see him as just a friend...</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>